


Crisis Of The Arranged Marriage

by WenBaofuChengfa



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenBaofuChengfa/pseuds/WenBaofuChengfa
Summary: Mu Alexuis was always disgusted of nobles that bring their omega's looking like there slaves. As a alpha Mu always dreamed of having a omega of his own in the future. He would cherish them and care for them. He was slightly shocked when his dream came true faster than he thought.Ren Kouen was supposed to be an Alpha. Strong, dominant, powerful, everything an alpha should be. Heck even his siblings agreed he would be an Alpha. But, when he presented as an omega his family was shocked. However, they cared for him nevertheless. It came as a shock when in a bouquet his heat comes in making him share his heat with known other then the captain of the Fanalis corps.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Kouen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you like this work it isn't much but I do hope you'll love it. This is set around 4 years before the whole story line in Magi. I don't really knew if I will do a time skip to fellow the original storyline. However, I do knew that I will put the setting in those four years. Oh sorry if I have bad grammar please point it out in the comments below.

Right after the first sip of alcohol Mu knew that he wasn't going to stop until he dropped. He should've considered declining after his best friend told him to  _ 'lossen up a bit' _ . It wasn't like Mu was stressed or anything, the problem was that Mu felt a ting of rage every single time he saw an omega next to an alpha that was being treated like a whore and trash. It was against his moroles to ever treat a person like trash without getting to know them even if there are an omega. 

Mu sighed for the hundredth time today, holding a cup of wine in his right hand. To be honest he didn't want to be here but the Ku Empire held a banquet after the Riem and Ku Empire made a new trading road. It wasn't that important, in Mu's opinion, for a simple road but the Ku empire instanted for them to come over a clebreate with them. Half the Fanalis corps and some other ministers came for the celebration for the role of Lady Scheherazade that couldn't come. They were 'warmly' welcomed by the Ku people. 

After some time of drinking with his friends, Mu excused himself from the banquet before he was going to be incredibly drunk. He told his sister that he didn't need help getting to his guest room and told her to stay for his sack. She understood, saying that she will keep a lookout in case the other Fanalis get rowdy. Now that Mu thinks about it, he should've considered his sister's help. 

As Mu was walking in a empty hallway he couldn't help himself but look around. Mu was certainly impressed by the care and time this took. The hallway he was walking around in we're long with no doors on either side. The walls were colored a deep crimson red with a few dragons painted on the wall here and there. Some of the dragons were curled around each other and others were solo. 

Mu was bringing to get frustrated making his scent turn sour. 

_ Who in world needs this long fucking hallway for goodness sake _ , Mu couldn't help but think, slouching his shoulders.

As he was beginning to lose hope in ever getting out of this nightmare you call a hallway, he spotted a door at the end of the hallway. 

_ Maybe someone can give me directions on we're the guest rooms should be located.  _

In excitement he picked up his pace, making his golden armor clash against each other. As he got closer to the door he smelled a very pleasant scent in the air. He slowly slowed down, confused, Mu took he sniff and jolted to a stop. His inner alpha knowing what that smell was, an Omega in heat. 

_ Why is there an omega without guard's in the room? Don't they have to take care of him in case an alpha comes like me?  _ All these thoughts came in Mu's head at a rapid pace. 

Mu knew that he should turn the other, his inner alpha already awake when he took the first inhale of an omega heat. However, somehow his body didn't listen to him and started to walk again, closer and closer to the door. Mu took pride in having self control when there was an omega in heat. Heck there was once an omega that heat started right in front of him. 

The scent that was coming from the door was getting more strong. Accept he couldn't pinpoint the right words to describe this delicious scent that made his mouth water. Mu wouldn't say it out loud but he was kinda curious to know what omega made this fragrant scent.

He stopped at arms length from the wooden door. Mu slowly raised his hand and touched the door knob slowly turned it the door knob making a small clicking sound. He opened the door and looked in. 

There was a flickering light of the lamp coming from the table in the middle of the room, Mu couldn't really identify what the room looked like because of the minimal light source even though the hallway light was bright. He opened the door wider letting him inside. Ink and paper, with a ting of forest, covered his lungs. He took a long inhale and his inner Alpha growled from approval, this scent made him lose control of his insanity. Then he turned around and closed the door as lightly as possible. He didn't get the chance to turn back around when he felt something sharp and pointy touch his neck. He was so absorbed in smelling the room he forgot about the other resident in the room. 

"Who are you?" Mu stopped right in his tracks, slowly raising his arms. Sweat was rolling down his neck.  _ Ok Mu think of a reasonable enough explanation for breaking in a room with an omega that is in heat.  _

"I said who are you?" the voice cracked a little bit in the, But the clear annoyance was there other all that pain. 

"Mu Alexuis from the Riem Empire" when he didn't hear a reply he grew curious and turned around. Which was a bad idea but the crimson eyes that looked at him made the sacrifice all worth it. 

**30 minutes before**

Ren Kouen sat next to his father and his siblings overlooking the celebration before them. Kouen didn't knew why they had to celebrate for a measly stupid road. However, Kohua insisted that he come because he needed a break from all the work he did the past few weeks. Kouen was planning on just ditching the celebration but something felt that if he didn't come today he well regret it for the rest of his life. 

Kouen sighed mentally, rising his cup of wine to his lips, watching as pink haired Riem soldier glare at a minister from Ku, who had their hands all over an omega's body. He could see the disgusted look on his face but quickly disappeared after another Riem soldier came and gave him a glass of wine. 

Losing interest Kouen's eyes shifted to his beta younger brother who looked two seconds away from throwing away his dignity and slamming his face in the plate of food in front of him. He turned to his 15 year old brother who was arguing with his 8th sister over which fruit is the best or something along does lines. He looked around the table scanning his sister's talking to their husbands, his father and stepmother talking about god knows what. Feeling tired, he pinched his nose and actually let out a loud sigh catching Koumei attention. Koumei gave him a glance, eyes showing worry in them but Kouen just waved him off telling him he just wanted this to end already.

With each second passing of Kouen just looking around the room. Speaking to some people who would come up to him. When the last person left Kouen shifted a little bit in his seat but regretted it when he felt a sensation that made him stand up abruptly, startling the people on the table. 

"I'm not feeling so will today if you please excuse me I will go to my room now." Kouen bowed to his father, that wasn't even paying attention to him, and then to the rest of his family. He briskly walked out of the bounqet not letting his siblings say anything. Some people came to talk with him but with one menacing glare they backed off. When he was almost out of the room he caught a conversation that made his blood boil. He held in the anger before his situation got worse and actually got discovered by the whole Kingdom of his greatest secret. When he was finally out he walked briskly towards his room that was isolated from the rest of the other rooms in the palace. When Kouen saw the door to his room he let out a breath he didn't he was holding in. Kouen didn't spare a glance at his household vessels that were on either side of the door. 

"For the rest of tonight leave me alone but come back tomorrow with some food and water." They could hear the authority coming from his tone even in his situation. 

They were hesitate at first to leave him alone but with one inhale at his pre-heat they immediately knew to let him be for the rest of tonight. With one look back they bowed and left their king alone. Kouen opened the door towards his room and then slammed it with a  _ BANG.  _ He idemmendity want to work on peeling off his clothes that were now sticking to him like a second skin because of the sweat. 

Kouen let out a sigh when his body touched the cool sheet's of his bed. He cursed the pain of his pre-heat making his inner omega cry out for release even though he wasn't in real heat. He grinded his hips on his bed whining when pleasure shot up his spine. Kouen hated when he was like this, a pathetic release carving omega spreading their legs for any Alpha. Kouen felt disgusted with himself feeling right now like a whore. 

" _ Hey do you smell that, it smells like an omega in pre-heat." _

_ "Yeah I do smell it, it smells really good wish I could breed it so it could be mine." _

Kouen clutched his jaw feeling resentment towards the people who dare mock him.

Kouen did not know how long it passed of him just trying to find release. Until he heard the clashing of armour in the distance. Instily he panicked fearing that someone was going to see him. Kouen tried to calm himself down, concentrating on the noise outside that was growing closer. 

He got up with the help of his bedpost and wrapped the sheets around himself from the bed at least showing some modesty. He looked for his sword, finding it laying on the ground 10 feet away from him. Kouen idemmendity grabbed it and hid himself in the farthest corner, in his room. 

Kouen heard the footsteps of the unknown person stand right in front of his door. Kouen's heart was pounding in his ears. He heard the sound of the clicking of the door and saw the light from the hallway light up some of the room. Kouen mentally sighed when the light didn't show his hiding place. 

  
  


Kouen couldn't really see the persons features from were he was hiding but, he could tell that the person was taller than him and had more muscle. As the person was getting in Kouen's room he took his chance and soundlessly walked towards the person with wobbly legs. Once the door was closed he launched towards the person well he had his back towards him. He pointed his blade on the person's neck making the figure freeze. 

"Who are you" Kouen winced when he heard his voice come out. Kouen could slightly make out the person's arms going up, but Kouen knew better than to trust someone in his predicament. 

"I said who are you" this time Kouen cringed from his voice creaking at the end.

"Mu Alexuis from the Liem Empire" Kouen eyes widened when he heard the name. It's not that he heard the name before it's just came a surprise that the person in front of him could possibly be an  _ ALPHA,  _ making his situation even worse. He was so preoccupied in killing the intruder that it totally slipped his mind that the person could possibly be an alpha. Kouen couldn't help himself by taking a small inhale from the alpha's scent in front of him. The alpha smelled like the sun and rain. This time he took a longer breath and even smelled a hint of pine trees. His inner omega was yelping in joy chanting,  _ mate, mate, mate, mate. _

Kouen snapped out of his day dreaming when he saw the figure turn and was captivated when he saw the pinkest eyes ever. Sure Kohua had pink eyes too but this color took it to a whole new level. 

Kouen was about to tell him why he was in here when the sudden rush of slick and pain made him whine causing him to let go of his sword. Kouen clutched the bed sheets around him, the pain was too much that his legs gave out. Kouen closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come after a few seconds of no pain he creaked one eye open seeing golden armor in his line of sight.

Mu slightly panicked when he saw the omega in front of him let go of his sword that was pointing at his throat. In slow motion, Mu saw the omega begin to wobble and fall. Mu acted quickly and caught the crimson eyed omega before he could fall. 

Mu could hear pants coming from the omega in his arms. Mu couldn't help but worry, the omega sounded like he was in real pain. He debated in his mind if the omega wouldn't mind if he carried him. After a few seconds, He gently put his arms around the omgas knees and back before lifting him up princess style. 

Kouen gasped when he was suddenly in mid air. He looked up at Mu who was carrying him towards his bed. He attempted to strangle from the grip however, it was impossible the alpha was just too strong. He slightly prayed to God that the alpha would hurry and have his way with him so he could just leave him alone. Why was he giving up so easily was a mystery to him. If it was any other alpha he would fight to the death. But for some reason this alpha felt like home and comfort.

Kouen's heart sped up when they got closer towards his bed. He closed his eyes waiting for him to throw him in the bed and tear off his bed sheets that were around him. Instead he was gently put down and had concerned eyes boring into him making the omega shift from the intensity. 

"Are you ok?" The question made Kouen's eyes widen slightly from the tone of concern he heard. 

Mu knew that the omega was scared so he tried to tame the beast in his mind, that wanted fuck the omega, so he could check if the omega had any injuries. The crimson eyes narrowed too slits when Mu sat down in edge of the bed. 

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I will just go if you want me to" In reality, Mu didn't want to leave the omega all alone fearing a drunk alpha would have his way with the powerless omega. 

When the omega still didn't respond Mu nodded to himself and stood up from the bed looking at the omega in the eye. 

"I understand, then if you excuse me I will be leaving you to your business" Mu bit his lip hard trying not to pounce on the omega and have his way with him. His omega mothers words came in his head in replay she always told him to be kind and have self-control in a situation like the one right now his stuck in. 

Mu was about to walk out when he heard a mumble from the Omega. He would have missed it if it wasn't for his keen hearing helping him. 

Kouen was shocked, in all the years of him living he never saw an alpha have so much self control. All the alpha's he met would look down on their second gender or say perverted things in front of them. Those were some of the reasons that his family kept his second gender secret from the court and public. In the back of his mind It almost made him sad that his smell wasn't good enough to attract the alpha. He immediately shook those thoughts away scolding himself for thinking those kind of things. 

He snapped his head towards the alpha in front of him when he spoke again. This time Mu said that he would leave if the omega told him so. Kouen was about to agree when he stopped and thought about it again. When this ' _ Mu'  _ guy carried him to his bed the pain he felt suddenly calmed down to a faint ache in his stomach. As he kept on thinking about it he came to a conclusion that as long as there was an alpha near him the pain won't hurt as much as it does in his past heats. 

Kouen felt the bed give a soft creak when Mu got up from the bed. Kouen clutched the bed sheets around him and mumbled. 

" _ Stay _ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I was trying to do another story about magi. So please don't blame me for not updating. For now on I will pay more attention to this story. Becuase I actually really like how the story is turning out.

" _ Stay _ " 

Mu paused at his walk towards the door. He was slightly surprised by the answer he got from the omega. Mu was certain that the omega did not want any company from him. He could smell the uncertainty from the omega. Yet, this omega actually trust him not to do something against him. Mu couldn't help the scent of excitement coming out of him. 

Kouen raised a perfect eyebrow when he smelled the excitement from Mu. He was actually having second thoughts about having  _ this _ alpha take care of him in his useless state. In his back of his mind he could hear his inner omega prancing and yelping for joy. 

Kouen snapped out of it when he doubled over in pain. His stomach cramps coming back, full force. He flopped on the bed throwing the sheets off of him from the hotness. He bit his lip not letting a single whimper or moan out. When the pain was getting too much he felt arms wrap around his waist pushing his body so it can lean on Mu's chest. 

Mu turned around when he smelled the omega's scent turn to one of pain. He turned around just in time to make out the omega bite is lip from the pain. His inner alpha rushing him to go hug the omega in pain. Mu did exactly that, ripping his sword from his side and throwing it somewhere in the room. Mu climbed on the bed and grabbed the omega's waist pushing him towards his chest. Not noticing that the omega was completely naked.

Kouen sighed in relief from the close proximity with the alpha, the pain was becoming less painful. He did get annoyed by the armor that the Fanalis was wearing but it pushed it to the back of his mind. Right now he just needed to smell the Fanalis scent. With each passing second the pain dulled only leaving a small ache. He took notice that Mu was nuzzling his scent gland scenting him. His hands were near his ass making Kouen blush in the dark. However, Unknown to him he started to puur rather loudly making Mu chuckle from the adorableness. When Kouen found out, he made himself pull away from Mu, glaring at him for his hand touching his ass and for him scenting him. 

Mu couldn't help himself but scent the omega's scent gland. He leaned his face in the creak of the omega's neck and took a inhale of Ink and paper. Mu couldn't help but imagine himself waking up in the morning inhaling the omega's scent everyday. He almost growled from annoyance when the omega pushed him away. 

Mu looked at the omega in his arms. He felt relief wash over him when he saw that the omega didn't look in pain anymore but he did take notice that the omega was glaring which he choose to ignore. 

"Are you ok?" Mu couldn't help but ask.

"Yes" came the short reply back. The room suddenly fell in a awkward silence making Mu fidget on the bed. He turned towards the omega, startled when he saw the omega already staring at him. He cleared his throat and began to speak. 

"Um….so….can you put some clothes on" When the words came out of Mu's mouth he regretted it. He mentally face palmed himself when he rewind what he said. 

_ Stupid why would you say that, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did you have to say that you could have let him be naked. Touch him and then push him I'm in the bed hav- No bad Mu very bad.  _

He turned his face away when the omega got out of bed and walked deeper into the room. Mu squinted his eyes trying to locate the omega put was hard concerning that the room only provided a small candle for some light. He gave up only guessing that omega knew were to go because he was familiar with the layout of the room.

"It doesn't hurt when your near" Mu looked up at the omega, confused.

"What?" He keen ears heard a sigh of annoyance coming from the room.

"When your close the pain from my heat doesn't hurt as much." 

"Oh" Mu said simply

Mu heard some shuffling for a while and then heard soft footsteps come stand right next to him. He bit the inside of his cheek when he could smell the pre-heat from the omega so close to him. He moved his eyes up and down the omega in his tight robes. Now that the omega was close he could make out his features. The omega had blood red hair that was in a short ponytail. He had a handsome with soft tan skin and full blood lips. He had a chiseled chin that most make Omega don't have and perfect eyebrow. Has Mu was looking down he had some will defen muscles and a perfect 6 pack that Mu would gladly touch. All in all the omega was the definition of handsome and beautiful. although if Mu didn't smell the omega scent on him he would take the omega for an alpha. 

Has Mu was done observing the omega. Mu slowly looked up and cursed a wave in his head. Mu was trying so hard to control his breathing fearing he would get a boner from just the omega standing right next to him. 

The face Kouen was making just made it harder to not just pounce on him. Kouen lips tilted up a little when smelled the aroused alpha in front of him. He wouldn't admit it but he was considering seducing this alpha so he could stay and be his mate. The cencil would have no objections concerning that the alpha was of noble blood. He knew when the Fanalis blurted his name that he was the Mu Alexuis. The alpha that was chosen as a kings candidate in Reim and the captain of the famous Fanalis corps. 

With the Alpha busy collecting his thoughts it was Kouen's turn to do observing. The alpha in front of him, Mu looked like any Fanalis you find, Red/Pink hair and Pink eyes. But Kouen would say he was a piece of candy with muscles that anyone would want to caress and a handsome face with long flowing hair that Kouen would want to get his hands in. Kouen wouldn't say it out loud but he did have some girly features but Kouen guessed that was part of his charm.

He idemmendity want back to his blank face when he heard the alpha clear his throat a little too loudly. 

"You knew I never got your name" Mu couldn't help but think that the omega would be an important person in the Kou Empire. Considering that the room was big and the hallway he was walking towards was lavishly decorated. However, if he was an important person why was there no one taking care of the omega. 

"Yeah your right, you were the only one who told me your name, Mu right" when My nodded in agreement, Kouen was ready to bluntly blurt out his name when he thought of something better.

Kouen took a few more steps towards the confused alpha. When he was a few inches away from him he raised both his hands and circled them around the startled alphas neck. He put his left leg right in between Mu's legs and leaned himself on the alpha, chest to chest. 

On the other hand Mu was panicking like no tomorrow, what happened to silent omega. Mu could smell the pre-heat of the omega turn ten fold from the close proximity. He didn't knew what to do with his hands so he just left them on the bed. Has Mu watched as the omega licked his lips, making blood go to some place that shouldn't be maintained. When their lips were centimeter apart Kouen turned his head so his lips brushed against Mu's ear. 

"I'm the first imperial Prince of the Ku Empire, Ren Kouen."

".........Eh"

Kouen turned his head to watch the expression of Mu's face. He let go of the alpha and took a few steps back to burst out laughing when he saw the priceless expression on Mu's face. He held his stomach and tried to control his breathing but only got worse when he heard the alpha next words.

"I'm so died" 

When Kouen finally stopped laughing he looked up to see the alpha's panicked face. 

" I'm so sorry your highness I did not mean to come into your room and harass you" Mu couldn't help the disponment from coming out his mouth. Mu really wanted the male omega but turns out that this one was far from his league. 

Kouen sighed "It's true you did come in my room without my permission and you did harass me." Mu winced, fearing that the Riem and Ku Empire would go to war because of his mistake. He suddenly dropped on his knees. 

"I'm really sorry your highness, punish me as you see fit but please don't punish the Liem Empire for my selfish actions." Mu bowed his head all the way towards the ground. 

"Oh don't worry I will punish you" Mu gulped, not deciding if it was from fear or excitement.

"Now get up." Mu shot up from the ground. Kouen hummed in approval walking towards the spot Mu was sitting a few seconds ago. He turned towards Mu who was having a conflict in his mind to pounce on him or to see what happens next.

Mu came to a conclusion to let the omega do his own thing. He held his breath when the omega lied down on the bed with his legs crossed and smirked.

" Will what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Flowing that sentence you could hear a rope snap from someone self-control.

**Author's Note:**

> Ren Kouen - Omega - 25 year's old  
> Mu Alexuis - Alpha - 30 year's old  
> Ren Koumei - Beta - 22 years old  
> Myron Alexuis - Alpha - 20 year's old  
> Ren Kougyoku - Alpha - 15 year's old   
> Ren Kohua - Alpha - 15 year's old
> 
> Stay safe everyone 💚


End file.
